


Provoked Beyond Bearing

by leeklustre



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: Breeding, F/F, Forced Pregnancy, Oviposition, Post-Canon, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeklustre/pseuds/leeklustre
Summary: Maleficent is persuaded to lift her curse on Ingrith. It is not an act of mercy.
Relationships: Ingrith/Maleficent (Disney)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 111
Collections: Femflash February 2020





	Provoked Beyond Bearing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiriamKenneath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamKenneath/gifts).



The sparkle of magic played across Queen Ingrith's form, white and cream goat hair turning back to skin, a torn dress, and blonde locks.

Ingrith looked up at Maleficent with a self-satisfied smile. She might be sitting on her ass on a pallet in a dungeon, but it was clear she thought that was merely a minor embarrassment and she wasn't going to mention it if Maleficent didn't.

"Maleficent," she said. "I am so glad you reconsidered."

"I didn't," Maleficent replied.

Ingrith widened her eyes and raised her eyebrows. A practiced, earnest expression. She was far too comfortable in her own skin. She hadn't spent nearly enough time as a goat.

"Aurora asked me to. As a favour."

Ingrith said, "We may have had our differences, but I can only admire your devotion to your daughter."

Maleficent ignored that. "She would not have been foolish enough to ask me for herself, but Philip asked her. Not for himself, but for your husband. I believe he thought John would like to talk to you again."

 _While he still can_. The former King of Ulstead was a man of failing health.

"Well," Ingrith said sweetly. "How nice to hear that my family cares so for me. I'm glad we can put this past us."

"No," said Maleficent.

"No, what?"

"Philip and John can forgive you," Maleficent said. "Perhaps, if you'd stayed a goat for a few more years - a century perhaps? I might have forgiven you too. Your baa-ing was very amusing. I'm not utterly heartless."

Ingrith's eyes were locked on hers. 

"But it's all too... fresh. Yes, that's the phrase, isn't it? You still need a lesson, and I'll have to teach you another way."

Ingrith's mouth twisted - her pride would not stand Maleficent's tone. She corrected herself, smiling again. "You needn't worry," Ingrith said lightly. "I'm a fast learner."

"Hm," said Maleficent. With the tip of one wing, she lifted Ingrith's chin to see if she would flinch. Ingrith lifted her chin further, and gazed at Maleficent through lowered lashes. 

"My dear Maleficent," Ingrith murmured, "if you want something from me, perhaps you'd better tell me what it is."

"Oh no," said Maleficent. "Not when I can show you." And smiled.

For the first time since returning to human form, real alarm flashed across Ingrith's face. It suited her, Maleficent thought, far better than innocence or smirking. And to the predator in Maleficent, it was _delicious_.

She stooped. She didn't have to move very far - she was already leaning over Ingrith, her wings mantling over her. 

"Maleficent?" More fear. Even better.

"Yes?" Maleficent murmured, from right next to Ingrith's ear. 

Then she kissed Ingrith.

It wasn't _necessary_ , but it was a useful distraction, and it amused her to feel Ingrith start to bite and to stop Ingrith from biting with the grasp of magic. Ingrith tasted bitter, but her lips were soft, and Maleficent let herself linger on them, while at the same time she pulled Ingrith's tattered skirt aside.

And her own robe.

Still using magic, she shoved Ingrith's thighs apart and pressed her body between them. Between Maleficent's own thighs, her cloaca pulsed with urgency. Its outer flanges latched on to Ingrith's vulva, creating a seal between their flesh - the human's soft, puffy labia gripped by the thin, muscular ridge that ran in a wide oval set between Maleficent's thighs.

Maleficent pulled her mouth away.

"What are you doing?" Ingrith choked out.

"You wanted to be a mother to _my_ daughter," Maleficent reminded her. "I'm nothing if not generous."

Ingrith's eyes flashed wide. By now she could probably feel the smooth hardness pushing at her. 

Maleficent closed her eyes and put a hand lightly over Ingrith's mouth. Titillating as Ingrith's horror was, she needed to concentrate. The egg was large; instinct told her it was larger than was usually transferred at this stage. It was hard to push it out, and then, to keep pushing. Ingrith cried out and squirmed beneath her. 

This was the chamber where she'd kept the spinning wheel. Far, far below civilized activity. No one would hear them. Deliberately, Maleficent took her hand away.

"This has gone far enough," Ingrith gritted out.

"Not nearly far enough. But you are resisting. I need to do something about that." Very, very carefully, Maleficent raised herself up. The egg was half out of Maleficent's body, protruding into Ingrith's. Slowly, Maleficent adjusted to something more like a kneeling position, as best she could around the egg, so that her hands were free. "Loosen for me... Ingrith."

"How dare you."

How dare _she_? Ingrith had dared to trespass and kidnap and torture and kill. She had dared to pretend to be Aurora's friend and mentor and family. She had dared to demand courtesy, and returned betrayal.

Maleficent put her hand on Ingrith's tense, shaking stomach, and let her fingers drift lower to soft folds of flesh. How strange and weak humans were here. All of this texture, and so little muscle to drive it. But nerves... yes.

She stroked between the folds to find the spot that made Ingrith almost jump in her hands. 

Ingrith moaned.

"There. This isn't so bad." She frowned, as if thinking. "No, maybe it isn't bad enough..."

Ingrith pressed her lips together. Maleficent drew slow, firm circles around the woman's clit with her thumb.

She thought Ingrith came, with a spasm and a whimper she tried to suppress, but it didn't really matter. What mattered was the way her muscles relaxed after clenching, the slicker, easier way the egg moved. 

Leaning in, Maleficent began to drive the egg into Ingrith again.

Every resisting shudder of Ingrith's shook her, stimulating her cloacal walls. Oh, it was _good_. The moment the egg truly left her body she hissed - it felt right but also so empty, so strange. She couldn't ride the feeling out, though. She had to seat the egg firmly in Ingrith's body, and Ingrith was beginning to scream in earnest.

Maleficent used a little magic. She could have used more, to shape Ingrith's body around the egg and ease it through, but she wanted Ingrith to remember this. 

She withdrew her cloacal flanges from Ingrith's inner thighs, pleased at the red, ragged marks they left behind.

"There," she said. She stroked Ingrith's quivering breasts, her tightened belly. You could barely even see the bulge. "My child - all yours to nurture. You'll bear it until it's ready, and then I'll take it out of you again."

"And if something happens to... it?" 

"Oh I do hope not. That wouldn't be very good for you." She left it ambiguous as to whether trying to damage the implanted egg would harm Ingrith herself... or merely bring about consequences of harm.

"But I know you don't want that. You're such a _good_ mother," Maleficent murmured. "You have one last chance to prove it to me."

Lies. They had gone well past that point; now Maleficent only cared if Ingrith behaved. The egg was not fertilized. It could have been, but no true child of hers deserved Ingrith. It would sit in Ingrith's womb, stretching her, straining her, a constant reminder of Maleficent's power... until Ingrith realised that it was unchanging. That she would have to beg Maleficent to remove it - and risk Maleficent's wrath.

It was always a good idea to listen to Aurora.

This was much better than leaving Ingrith as a goat.


End file.
